lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Tempest is a character from the My Little Pony: The Movie franchise. She comes in a Fun Pack. Background Tempest Shadow appears in My Little Pony: The Movie as the secondary antagonist and the Storm King's second-in-command. During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, she leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance into obsidian statues when they refuse. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Klugetown, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno, Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandon her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness. When the Storm King is finally defeated, he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to turn Tempest back to normal, and she helps in turning the other princesses back to normal and restoring Canterlot. Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzlepop Berrytwist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest dances and has fun with her many new friends. (Credit to the Friendship is Magic Wiki for this background.) Abilities *Electricity *Laser *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Charge Transfer *Illumination *Fuse Box Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Tempest leaps out of the rift and lands on her hooves. Her horn sparks. About to Exit *Tempest narrows her eyes and her horn sparks. Exit *Tempest turns and jumps into the rift. Idle Animations Will add. Finishing Moves Will add. Character Tag The front and back are a dark violet and the sides are a dark magenta. The front has the Storm King's symbol on it. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Electricity Category:Laser Category:Charge Transfer Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Illumination Category:Fuse Box